Watching You Watch Him
by SoHilarious
Summary: Quinn's crushing on Rachel Berry and Santana is tired of watching Brittany with Artie so she comes up with a plan that can help both her and Quinn. Quinn/Santana/Puck friendship if continued Faberry and Brittana
1. The Plan

I wanted to give a fic a chance because I was listening to Watching You Watch Him and got Faberry and Brittana feelings so bear with me. Hope you enjoy, oh and please review.

* * *

As I walk down the hall everyone creates a path for HBIC Quinn Fabray, well that's how it use to be. Without the Cheerios uniform I'm just normal Quinn, people still move out of my way though. In the wise words of someone I can't remember right now if you don't use it you lose it so I make use of the HIBC glare. There's also another saying by someone else that say when God closes a door he opens a window, I might have lost my spot on top but I gained the friendship of the one and only Rachel Berry. Yes I know you're all wondering why I'm happy to have Rachel as a friend when I use to hate her. Well the truth is I never hated her, I actually like her but she wanted what I had and I didn't want her to have him.

That same 'him' is now down the hall talking to her. While Rachel watches Finn talk to her she sports such an adoring look that I feel a pan of hurt on my insides. Ok, I'll never admit this to anyone but I'm crushing on Rachel Berry and the only reason I didn't want her to have Finn is because I wanted her. But here we are, well I am, at my locker alone while I watch the couple talk.

There's no point in torturing myself so I begin to walk down the hall. Queue being scared shitless as I'm pulled into an empty classroom "What the hell!" I shout as I look at my attacker. Thank God it was only Santana.

"Hey Quinn" she says sweetly.

"What do you mean 'Hey Quinn' if it wasn't you that pulled me in here I would have been shitting bricks right now! Couldn't you have tried to talk to me like a normal person?" I reply.

"Quinn, calm the fuck down." She says."This is not something we would like to talk about in a hallway crawling with people whose only job is to gossip."

"So what do you want to talk about" I ask when I calm down.

"I know you've got it bad for Berry" she states

My heart drops along with my jaw, I'm pretty sure they're on the floor right now. "Wh..What?" Is all I manage to mumble out.

"Don't even try to deny it I see it on your face all the time. You can light my whole house with that smile you have on your when she's around you and that's not an easy task." Before I even get a chance to deny it she continues."You also need to learn to control the little green monster you have whenever she's with Frankenteen"

"What do you want Santana?" I ask with HIBC attitude.

"I just want us to help each other out. I only noticed you because we're in the same situation and… I needed something else to look at other than Britt and Wheels" she says quietly.

I can't just sit back when Santana actually came and talked to me, even though we don't always see eye to eye we're best friends at the end of the day. I sigh in defeat and ask "So what did you have in mind?"

She smiles and says "Let's go."

"Where?" I ask.

"We're singing in glee so we're going to practice all weekend. We'll pass by your house and grab you some clothes" she says as she grabs my arm and drags me out of the classroom and down the hall.

Over the weekend I learned quite a few things some of which may or may not lead to me getting arrested and Santana and Puck gained a few points in my books.

When we got to Santana's house I was surprised to see Puck there and he looked equally surprised. "Hey babe" he said as he tried to kiss her which she easily dodged and simply said "she knows". He looked at her then at me then turned back to her and said "Okay cool, but what is she doing here?"

She completely ignored his statement, opened the door and went inside. When she noticed no one was following her she turned around and shouted "Are you guys coming inside or what?"

When we were inside she told me how she and Puck were friends since they were kids and that they only pretended to date. Puck is her lesbro and she actually confessed to Brittany before.

I almost felt bad that she never told me but I know why she didn't because it's the same as why I never told her.

She told us about her plan and Puck said he'd play guitar for us when we sing in glee.

The weekend went by fast along with all the fun we had. I don't think I ever joked and laughed that much before even if it was at each others' expense.

We perfected the song over the weekend and here we are in the choir room. "Hey guys." Mr. Schue says as he enters the room. "Let's get started."

Santana said we would sing just before glee ended so that we wouldn't have to worry about being questioned until the next day so I waited patiently.

I must have zoned out because I was brought back to reality when I hear Mr. Schue say "Santana the floor is all yours."

Santana climbs down the stairs "I'm not doing this without my bros" she says and gestures for me and Puck to hurry. "This song expresses what I've been feeling, along with people who are in the same situation." She finishes with a smile and glance in my direction.

(**Santana**, _Quinn_ and **_Both_**)

Puck picks up a guitar and begins to strum.

Santana continues to smile but it stars to fade as she sings the verse.

**I love you**

**From the bottom of my heart**

**And that's not gonna' change**

**But things look grim**

**_When I'm watching you watch him_**

Shyly I look down and take glances around the room as I sing.

_I give you _

_The best a gal can hope to give_

_But I'm not feeling brave_

_Chances are slim_

**_When I'm watching you watch him_**

As we sing the chorus we exchange glances and smile.

**_Oh, What is left to learn_**

**_When he would let you crash and burn_**

**_He never gives attention _**

**_But you still yearn_**

**_Where do I fit in_**

**_When I'm watching you watch him_**

Santana watches Brittany loving as she sings her next lines

**God only knows why I still wait around**

**Except I hate to see you cry**

_And I need you_

_But there are things I cannot do_

As I lock eyes with Rachel I try to display as much feeling as possibly through my eyes.

_And I want you_

_When he's playing all his games_

_And it gets hard to tell who's the victim_

**_When I'm watching you watch him_**

I see Puck smiling as I glance around the room again, then I go back to watching Rachel.

**_Oh, What is left to learn_**

**_When he would let you crash and burn_**

**_He never gives attention _**

**_But you still yearn_**

**_Where do I fit in_**

**_When I'm watching you watch him_**

Santana begins to walk towards Brittany while singing

**God only knows why I still wait around**

**Except I hate to see you cry**

_And I need you_

_But there are things I cannot do_

She stands in front of Brittany as she sings with pure love in her eyes.

**And I love you**

**Like a broken record plays**

**But I'm a window pane **

**A phantom limb**

_When I'm watching you watch him_

**When I'm watching you watch him**

We glare at the respective boyfriends as we sing the last line together.

**_When I'm watching you watch him _**

Puck continues to strum for a few beats. When I watch him this time there is a big difference in the smile, Puck now has a shit-eating grin on his face.

He stops strumming and comes over hugging me and then Santana. When he places the guitar back on the stand the bell rings. We take our things and exit with our arms linked leaving some dumbfounded kids in the choir room.

* * *

I don't think I'm good at writing but comment and say if you want me to continue or leave as a one shot. If I continue the main pair would be Faberry.


	2. We're Bros

Sorry for not updating sooner, I was procrastinating then I broke my laptop charger and had to wait for the new one that I ordered to come. I'm going to try to update again soon to make up for the wait. The song from the last chapter was Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson and this time its Blame It On The Girls by Mika. Oh and I don't own Glee... I think that would be a lot of work. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

The next day was going well I was basically avoiding everyone in glee club. I spot Kurt at his locker, so that he doesn't see me I slip into the bathroom. I turn around and am faced with the person I absolutely didn't want to see today, Rachel. I let out an inaudible sigh… From the pot into the fire I think to myself, maybe she hasn't noticed me and I can slip back out the door. I reach for the doorknob-

"Hello Quinn." I hear and at that moment my whole body freezes.

I slowly turn around "H-hi Rachel, how are you today?"

"I'm quite pleasant." She replies "I was actually just thinking about you when you came in. I think you are a great friend for doing that song with Santana. I'm surprised and proud of Santana putting it all out there like that and happy that you're there for her."

"The song wasn't just for Santana." I blurt out. Ohh you said it now. No I didn't. You just put your foot in your mouth. Shut up, I feel crazy talking to myself. Well then you better talk to her because she's just watching you. What?! And you didn't tell me, you know what never mind –sigh- I think I need to see a psychiatrist.

"Quinn, are you alright?" she asks with concern evident in her eyes "You seem distant."

"Uh, yea I'm good. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you meant by that."

"By what?... Oh, ah." While trying to somehow form words I'm saved by the bell, literally. "I got to go, I'll tell you, soon... just not now." With that I make an escape.

_Santana's POV_

"Britt can I talk to you?" I say while looking at the floor.

"Sure San. What's up?"

"Okay, know we talked about this before" I state the first part and mumble the second part "nothing changed since then, and I know you got the message from the song yesterday." I look up from the floor to watch her in her eyes and say "I know you're still with Artie but even if you don't want it you will always have my heart. I just want you to know that"

"San…"

"Britt even though I won't give up on you, can I get one last kiss."

After a moment of silence and stares she nods. With that I close the distance between us. Even though I didn't want to stop and I'm guessing neither did her because she didn't, I step back "I've got to go" I say as I try not to smile.

I walk away to find Puck then the next person on my list to talk to.

"Yo Artie, I wanna talk to you!" I shout as Puck and I walk towards him "Just listen, don't talk."

"I know you've got the girl and everything but I have a feeling that it won't stay that way. Anyway that is not what I came here to talk about." I say with a smirk. "I may or may not recall giving you 'the talk' as Britt's best friend so just in case I'll do it again with the added help of my friend here." I point towards Puck.

"We don't have the best track record-"

"I'm offended I think we have a great track record" Puck says as he wiggles his eyebrow.

I shoot him a glare then turn back to Artie "and I'm not doing this to pick on you, but we all know I won't hesitate to hurt you if you hurt Britt-Britt in anyway. Normally I tell people how I would do it but because you're a special case I'll leave it up to my imagination depending on how angry I am at the moment, just hope you don't meet Auntie Snix." I say with a smile and walk away.

"Dude I know we're friends and all so I'll stop her from killing you but I'm on Santana's side on this one." Puck tells him."Oh just so you know, you never want to meet Snix, I did once and let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"You coming Puck!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Yeah!" he shouts then jogs after me to catch up.

"You coming over today?"

"Yeah, where else would I go?"

"I can think of a few places." I say with a smirk.

"Hardyhaha that was not funny." he says as he pushes me.

_Back to Quinn's POV_

I hear a car pull up then the sound of talking as the door unlocks and opens I stay in my position on the couch. The footsteps get closer, and then I hear it "Quinn why the hell are you in my house? I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything it's just, surprising... How the fuck did you get in my house anyway?" Santana asks.

"I picked the lock" I say nonchalantly

"Good job" Puck says and gives me a thumbs up.

"What's wrong Q?"

"For starters I'm a coward, I just couldn't tell her... I started but I ended up running. I'm not sure if I can do it." Wow I didn't even have it in me to try to lie.

"That's fine Q, everyone has fears you just need courage to overcome it." San says

"She's right Quinn and you can have that courage because no matter what we'll be here to support you. We're all bros and bros do that for each other." he says with a smile.

"That was a great speech there Puckerman." I say as I begin to crack a smile.

"I also give great advice and I'm willing to share my wisdom."

"Oh this is going to be great, let's hear your wisdom." San says as she tries not to laugh.

"Ok. Quinn, no giving up when you're young and you want some."

Santana immediately starts laughing which eventually leads to us all laughing.

"I'd have never pegged you as a Mika fan, Puck." I say when we finally stop laughing.

Santana jumps up like she has an epiphany then the grabs Puck by the arm and drags him into the kitchen leaving one confused me in the chair, then come back out moments later.

"Why?" I ask.

"We had to settle some differences." San says then smirks at Puck.

"Are you going to tell me what you guys did in there?"

"There was conversation, some rock paper scissors then because Puck though I was cheating which I was not, there was thumb wrestling and I won at all the games so-"

"Can you say what you actually need to say?"

"I was getting to it Puck and that was all relevant information. Anyway because of the 'words of wisdom' I didn't get to tell you what your future would be like if you didn't pull it together. We all know that two talks would be boring, instead of talking there will be singing. So Q, don't give up or you'll end up with a sucky future."

(**Santana**, Puck, **Both**)

**So I was sitting there in the bar and this girl comes up to me and she said 'my life stinks' and I saw her gold credit card and I saw the way that she was looking at people across the room and I looked at her face and you know, what a good looking face, and I just said 'Dude, your perspective on life sucks'.**

**She's got looks like books take pages to tell**

**She's got a face to make you fall on your knees**

**She's got money in the bank to thank and I guess**

**You could think she's living in ease**

Like lovers on the open shore- What's the matter?

When you're sitting there with so much more- What's the matter?

While you're wondering what the hell to be

Are you wishing you were ugly like me?

**Blame it on the girls who know what to do**

Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you

**Blame it on your mother for the things she said**

Blame it on your father but you know he's dead

**Blame it on the girls**

**Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls**

**Blame it on the boys**

**Life could be simple but you never fail**

**To complicate it every single time**

**You could have children and a wife a perfect little life**

**But you blow it on a bottle of wine**

Like a baby you're a stubborn child- What's the matter?

Always looking for an axe to grind- What's the matter?

While you're wondering what the hell to do

We were wishing we were lucky like you

Blame it on the girls who know what to do

**Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you**

Blame it on your mother for the things she said

**Blame it on your father but you know he's dead**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**She's got looks like books take pages to tell**

**She's got a face to make you fall on your knees**

**She's got money in the bank to thank and I guess**

**You could think she's living in ease**

**Blame it on the girls who know what to do**

**Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you**

**Blame it on your mother for the things she said**

**Blame it on your father but you know he's dead**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

**Blame it on the girls****Blame it on the boys**

"That was great but how about all the facts now." I say.

"I made San call it 'words of wisdom' and whoever lost at the games would be the to sing the line where it says they're ugly, but you've got to admit we all score high on the hotness scale" Puck says with a wink.

"I didn't want to be outdone by Puck and I did cheat." San says with a smirk. "But it doesn't count if you can't prove it."

"I thought that's what happened, come here." Open my arms and hug them both. "Thanks, and San if you don't want to be outdone by Puck you should start thinking of a plan cause you're going to have to do better than that."

"Ha ha ha you're absolutely hilarious Fabray." she says with all the sarcasm she can find while Puck and I high five.

* * *

Your ideas are also welcomed accepted I can't say if they'll be used some of mine aren't even used they kind of get thrown out the window when I start writing, next chapter is a day with glee practice. Anyway the advice Puck gave was a lyric from Mika's We Are Golden


	3. I Always Win

Yeah I was wrong the grammar was killing me and if anyone cares passed my exams and I'm alive for now. The song is Raise Your Glass- Pink. I still don't own Glee but I now own another poem and a sappy letter along with my guitar. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, until next time.

* * *

"I'm hungry when are your parents getting home?" Puck asks without taking his eyes of the T.V.

"They're out of town, so either you go to your own house and eat or make something." Santana answered absent-mindedly.

"Then I'd have to make for all three of us, that's a lot of work… I've got it.-" he says while snapping his fingers. "Dammit Santana that was cheating!"

"It's not my fault you took your hand off the controller. That kill was fair game, right Quinn." She turns her head slightly to me so I shoot.

"Yep and so was that one." I reply with a smile.

"Fuck you Fabray."

"No thanks Santana." "What did you 'get' Puck?"

"We can go out and eat." "A bros night out." He says with a smile.

We just finished eating and Santana is trying to get Puck to pay when I see Finn and Rachel enter the building. The forecast goes from cherry skies to complicated when I lock eyes with Rachel, then feel the need to rip Finn's throat out when he leans over and whispers something in her ear. He walks away from Rachel then reappears in front of me blocking my view.

"What do you want Finn? You're in my way." I say.

He side steps but continues like I didn't say anything. "What's your problem, Santana?"

"Problem with what?" She asks innocently "If anyone has a problem I'd say it was you seeing how you were the one that came over here."

"Cut the crap." He says while raising his voice, this seems to catch Rachel's attention because she begins to move in our direction.

"Chill out man." Puck says with a stern voice.

"We were all there when she terrorized Artie before she didn't have to do it again."

"I did? That must have slipped my mind." She says with a shrug and a smirk.

He points to Puck "And you, you knew but still let her do it, and you were on her side." He says in disbelief.

By this time Rachel was at our table watching this unfold.

Puck begins stating as a fact "Of course I was on her side, she's my bro.-"

"Don't talk like if you were there you would have stopped her, Finn. You said it yourself, you were there the first time and you didn't stop her then." I hiss through my teeth.

Rachel seemed surprised by this. Why her hero boyfriend didn't stop big bad Santana, I scoff.

"This time is different, starting with that song in glee then going after Artie. Just because he's dating Brittany and she's left alone, I can tell what's going on in her head and she has no right to-"

"Let me stop you right there." An eerily calm Santana says. I found this to be very scary because I was just about ready to punch Finn in the face and Puck looked damn well close to doing it too while Rachel just stood there frozen.

I could see the fear in Finn's eyes as Santana inched closer to him as she spoke. "Number one, you are not someone who can tell me what I have the right to do. Number two, you do not have the mental capacity to even imagine what goes down in my head. Number three, you don't know shit so you can't just come in here pointing fingers and playing Lord Justice."

"She's right you know Finn, about everything." I say while getting out from by the table. "So I'm going to give you some friendly advice. Since I think your worrying about Artie you should start worrying about yourself too." I finish with a smirk then walk to the door.

Santana follows me to the door with a matching smirk on her face. I look back at the table to see Puck paying then shoulder checking Finn as he walks by.

"What you're doing is wrong Santana, you won't win!" Finn shouts

"Didn't you learn anything just now Finn I always win. You're on the losing side majority wins and no matter what side I'm on I always take majority with me."

With that Santana turns and leaves with Puck. Before I follow I look and see Rachel watching me so I throw her a wink then leave.

I catch up to them and see that Santana's smirk is replaced by a grin.

"What are you planning?" I ask.

As she puts her hand over my shoulder then Puck's she says "We are going to show Finn the majority."

"So we have majority now, since when?"

"Yep, while someone was practicing their disappearing acts Puck and I were working on the plan."

"Sorry about that." I say.

"You don't have to apologize, It's all cool" Puck says.

Santana nods "Just know that we're singing in glee tomorrow. You know the song already"

"Ok"

I enter the school early than normal so I wouldn't be caught. I quickly slip a note into the locker then disappear. I wait in the shadows for its own to open the locker and read it.

_Rachel's POV_

When I opened my locker I felt something was odd, and then I saw it. There was a neatly folded note on my book. I took it out and began to read.

_It was you I saw_

_When I first felt it thaw_

_I knew that was the start_

_Then I heard the beat of my heart_

_It was freed of its icy prison cell_

_And was alarming like a bell_

_Dear Rachel, _

_Without you knowing you shot the missile that created a space in my cloudy skies. Because of this I was able to see the blue sky and feel the rays of the sun and for that I'm thankful. Each time I look into those brown orbs I feel the ice melt away, one day it will all be gone and I hope by then you'll already know who I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming, still in bed waiting for my alarm to go off that just has to be it. First Quinn winking at me now this… I think I'm sick and hallucinating.

I wake up and look around. This isn't my room, did I get kidnapped? I quickly jump of bed only to notice I was in the infirmary.

"You've been out for quite a while its almost lunch time, Quinn came to check how you were since because you weren't in class."

"Thanks, I'll let her know that I'm ok." I say as I leave.

"Don't forget your book!"

I grab my book and see the note from earlier. I guess it's real… I wonder if Quinn really winked at me then.

_Quinn's POV_

"Mr. Shue won't be attending glee today, something came up and he said he had to take care of it right away." Rachel said as she entered the choir room.

I turn to Santana. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I had something to do with it? It's pure coincidence."

I raise a questioning eyebrow "You really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but you can't blame a girl for trying. Anyway come on" Santana says while getting up.

I look down and notice Puck talking with the band then grabbing a guitar.

"You guys are welcome to join in if you like" Santana says then Puck starts strumming

(**Santana**, _Quinn_, **_Both_**,**_Adding Puck_**)

Santana raises her arm and starts singing and we both tap out feet.

**Right, right turn off the lights**

**We gonna lose our minds tonight**

**_What's the dealeo?_**

I raise my arm and sing.

_I love when it's all too much_

_5am turn the radio up_

**_Where's the rock and roll?_**

I didn't even have to turn to Santana to know she was singing towards right now.

**Party crasher, panty snatcher**

**Call me up if you a gangster**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**_Why so serious?_**

We both start jumping up and down to raise the energy level in the room. She grabs Mike and I grab Brittany to dance with us.

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong_**

**_In all the right ways_**

**_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_**

**_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_**

I spin Brittany towards Santana and playfully wink while she spins Mike to me.

**_Won't you come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Just come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

Santana then pulls out Tina who pulls Kurt with her.

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

**Wish you'd just freak out**_ (freak out already)_

I hold my hand out to Rachel which she takes and runs out pulling me with her while laughing.

**Can't stop coming in hot**

**I should be locked up right on the spot**

_It's so on right now_ (**It's so fucking on right now**)

Kurt decides to pull out Mercedes.

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

**_Why so serious?_**

The rest of the glee club run out and join us in singing and dancing except Finn and well Artie.

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong_**

**_In all the right ways_**

**_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_**

**_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_**

**_Won't you come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Just come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Won't you come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Just come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

Santana turns her invisible cup upside down and Puck puts down the guitar and joins us.

**Oh shit my glass is empty**

_That sucks_

**_So if you're too school for cool_**

**_And you're treated like a fool_**_(treated like a fool)_

**_You could chose to let it go_**

**_We can always party on our own_**

**_So raise your_**

**Ah fuck**

We're all pretty much singing, dancing and jumping around like idiots now.

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong_**

**_In all the right ways _**

**_All my underdogs, we will never be never be_**

**_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_**

**_So raise your glass if you are wrong_**

**_In all the right ways _**

**_All my underdogs, we will never be never be_**

**_Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_**

**_Won't you come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Just come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Won't you come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**_ for me_

**_Just come on and come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**_ for me_

The most amounts of high five, hugs and laughter then erupt from the crowd. I see Finn glaring daggers and I don't even have to imagine the look on Santana's face, I wouldn't be surprised if it was on mine as well.


	4. Hanging With Satan

I actually have nothing to say except enjoy. I don't own glee but I do own a life... kind of :D

* * *

"Quinn wait" I hear as I leave the choir room. I wait for Rachel to catch up then resume walking. "I wanted to thank you for checking on me and I'm happy to inform you that I'm fine."

"Glad to hear, so you were just out skipping class?" I say.

"Of course not, Quinn. How could you even think I would do something like that?" She replies.

"I was kidding, Rach."

We talk all the way to the parking lot, which first time was a short distance because I wasn't ready to be separated from her just yet.

"You have any plans for today" I ask.  
"No, just go home and do my homework."

"Great! Uh… I mean do wanna hang out?"

"Of course Quinn, we haven't hung out together in a while."

So we get into my car and I drive to the place where I now spend most of my after school time. I steal glances at Rachel as I drive, she has on her thinking face, the way her eyebrows furrow together is absolutely adorable. When did Quinn Fabray get so soft? Shush, I am not soft. Really? Yea really? Then prove it. How? Easy, make a move. No! See what I mean you're-

"Quinn?" I hear Rachel say

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?… Just now I mean"

"Nowhere." I reply

She raises her eyebrow skeptically.

"Just some internal conflict, nothing important." I say with a sigh

"You always seem to do that around me lately." She states

"Sorry" I say. You're just too much to handle for the one voice in my head that it needs someone to talk to you about.

"Quinn, where are we?"

"Santana's house." I reply

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to hang out here."

She looks at me like I'm crazy "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I reach over and grab her hand "I promise she won't hurt you."

She nods and I reluctantly let go of her hand so we could get out of the car.

We enter the house and are greeted of course by Satan herself.

"Hey Q, I could have sworn you had your own house." She says "Oh my God, you brought the hobbit with you."

"Hello to you to, Santana" Rachel says

"Come on San, I promised her you would be nice."

"Well you've now learned a lesson Q, don't make promises you can't keep. But because it's you I can say that Berry won't have it the worst." She says with a smile.

I'm already regretting walking through the door and it hasn't even been five minutes.

"Hey Puck." I say when I see him lying in the chair

"Hi Quinn." Puck says as he looks up, then he does a double take "Jew bro?"

"Hello Noah." Rachel says

Santana then goes over and whispers something in Pucks ear he seems to think it over for a while then smiles and nods.

He takes his feet out of the chair and gestures for us to sit next to him.

"So Rach, how are you?" he asks

"I'm great thank you for asking. How are you doing?"

"Ok as usual, just hanging with my bros. Speaking of bros, how are you and Finn doing?"

Oh God, I am definitely regretting this now.

"I would say we are doing good, why?"

"No reason." Puck says innocently

"I have a reason" Of course you do Santana, it wouldn't be fun for you if you didn't "I for one think you can do better, don't you think so Quinn?"

"Keep me out of this Santana."

"What about you, Puck?" she asks "Don't you think there's a pretty blonde out there that would be better?"

"I agree." He says

"What would be better than love, Finn's the only one who does that."

"Even while considering your height Rachel, trust me, you don't have to look very far." Santana says with a smirk.

With that I get up and pull Santana out of the living room and into the kitchen.

_Living Room (Rachel POV)_

I sit there confused and stupefied trying to process what just happened. I turn to Puck and he just shrugs.

"You wanna play some COD?" Puck asks

"Sure, I haven't beaten you in a while." I reply

"Oh getting cocky I see."

"Just stating facts… Puck, did Santana just call me Rachel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure it wasn't my imagination."

_In the Kitchen (Quinn POV)_

"What was that?" I ask

"What, I was just having fun." She replies

"You don't play games like that"

"Chill Q, she's not going to find out trust me."

"I'm not going to take that chance, so when we go back out there you won't do anything like that. Okay."

"Okay, but she won't figure it out from this. I'm pretty sure she can't get over the fact that I actually called her Rachel." She says as she walks out and I follow behind her.

Well, it's an understatement to say that she was right. Rachel was surprised that Santana even knew her name, from the moment we walked back in the room she was on a mission to get Santana to say it again. Santana was having none of it and I was just happy she had another game to play now.

"Santana seeing that you know my name, why don't you call me by it?"

"And why would I do that Berry?" She asks with a smirk.

"I'll get you to say it before I leave this house."

"Unless you plan on living here, which I would never let happen, you wouldn't hear it."

"Challenge accepted!"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I put 20 on Rachel." I hear Puck say

"I know Rachel's persistent but Santana's the most stubborn I know so my money's on her."

Rachel tried everything from bribery

"Everyone can get except Santana she can, if she asks politely and says my name."

"Nice try Berry, but I can always just take it from you or from Puck."

To annoying

"Please"

"No"

"Just once"

"No"

"Come on"

"No!"

"Santanaaaa"

"One of you come get her before I throw her out of my house!"

We did hear eventually it though, when we were leaving.

"Bye San." I say

"Goodnight Santana." Rachel says

"Later Quinn. Bye Rachel." She says

"Yes!" Rachel shouts and fist pumps "You finally said it."

"Yep, but you're already outside of my house." Santana says with a smile as she points to the floor.

"Yes! Puck you owe me!" I shout then I notice Rachel watching me. "What?"

"You made a bet about it?"

"A girl's got to make money somehow." I answer with a shrug.

I happily collect my money then we go on our merry way.


	5. Clues And Confusion

Hello and thank you to all the people reading especially those who reviewed it. I don't own glee, I own other things that might not be as cool anyway enjoy. (that's an order). The song is Some Nights by Fun.

* * *

Rachel POV

Today at my locker I found another note and currently spent the whole day thinking about it.

_I love the way you laugh, it bubbles from deep within you and travels to my ears. When I hear the sound, it makes my day instantly become brighter. Here's a clue, my favourite colour is green. _

_Dear Rachel,_

_I came up with the idea of telling you one thing I love about you and one thing about me. P.s. My love for your eyes has already gone unsaid._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I find this type of thing to be cute and I'm guessing that this person is sweet but the clue isn't very helpful. Half of the school population's favourite colour could be green.

I'm taken out of my thinking haze by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Following in my footsteps I see." A voice says. I look up to find hazel eyes watching me. "Class ended 5 minutes ago, Rachel."

I look around and find that the classroom is empty. I guess I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your next class."She says

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to make you any later for your class." I say as we leave the classroom

"I want to do it, plus I have study hall half the people don't even show up" she replies.

"I hope you don't take part in the delinquency." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it delinquency, I prefer to say taking a well deserved break."

"Quinn Fabray you are not skipping out on a class no matter how unimportant it may seem."

"Yes mother." She says with an eye roll but the look on her face tells me not to take it seriously.

I hit her arm playfully and she laughs which causes me to smile.

"This is your stop." She says as she bows.

I curtsy and smile "Thank you for the company." I say then enter the classroom.

"Try not to space out again" I hear her say

"Same thing goes for you too." I reply

_Quinn POV_

I walk into study hall and spot Puck and Santana.

I walk towards them "Hey guys." I say as I sit.

"Hey." They say in unison

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Santana says.

"Yea, why so late?" Puck asks

"I had some things to take care of." I reply

"So you were with Rachel." Santana says

"How did you know that?" I ask

"Well, you are smiling right now so it was either that or that." She states.

I simply shrug not even trying to denying it because that statement is almost true enough to be a fact.

"How's it going, you know, between you two?" Puck asks.

"Alright I guess, she seemed kind of out it today and spaced out so much that she didn't even notice class ended." I reply

"Well, we did give her something to think about so you can't really blame her." Santana says.

"True." Puck says

"I would really love to see what's going down in her head." She says with a smile.

"I hope you're not planning anything extra over there." I say.

"Of course not." She replies

Puck and I look at her sceptically.

"I can already guess what she's thinking about so I have no reason to get in her head. Well at least anymore in her head... for now."

"You'll give me the heads up if she plans something? I ask Puck

"Yeah, you would do the same if she ever starts scheming something for me." He replies

"You guys don't trust me." She says with fake hurt.

"We've been friends since forever so I know you." Puck says

I continue for Puck "It's not that we don't trust you... It's just in case."

"Some great friends you guys are." She sarcastically says.

"We tell it like it is no matter how bad." Puck replies with a smile and a shrug.

"Whatever."

"Anything planed for glee tomorrow?" I ask

"Naw, there's no need for us to rock the boat." She replies

_:D ~Tomorrow~ :D_

_Rachel POV_

I open my locker and see it. Another day another note I think to myself.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I find every expression that graces your face to be beautiful (even though I hate to see you cry). I love to see your smiles, all of them, from your shy smile to your mega-watt smile. Just seeing them makes life worth so much more, it's like spring instantly comes._

_Clue: I like to read._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I end up swooning so hard that I have to catch myself from falling. My mind is then invaded by a haunting voice which sounded like Santana. _You don't have to look very far_. I am once again pulled into a daze because of a note but it's broken by Finn.

"Hey Rach." He says and I quickly put the note in my bag and close my locker.

"Hello Finn." I reply then I hear Santana in the back of my head. _You can do better._

"Rachel, are you okay? You seem spooked."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It's nothing, something unexpectedly came to mind." I say

"Are you sure?" He pauses and thinks. "Did Quinn do something?" He asks accusingly.

"I already said I'm fine Finn. Why would you think Quinn did something?"

"You've been in a daze and you hung out with her before it started happening so it's only logical that she did something."

"She didn't do anything, I was able to have fun with Puck and even Santana because of her."

"You were with Santana, don't you remember what happened with Artie or at the restaurant."

"Finn, trust me it's not them."

"Then what is it, Rach?"

"I'm just tired. I'll see you in glee." I say with a sigh and walk off to class.

_Quinn POV_

I walk into glee and sit between Santana and Puck

"Sup" I say

"Nothing much, just waiting for Mr. Schue." Puck says

"As usual." Santana adds.

Fifteen minutes later he runs into the choir.

"Hey guys, I have a song for us to try." He says and starts passing out music sheets.

We all groan

"Ok you get to go home after we sing it."

Everybody seems to agree including Rachel which is surprising.

(Rachel), **Santana**, _Quinn_, Puck, ~Mercedes~,*Everybody*

(Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off)

**_(But I still wake up I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_**

**_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_**

**_Most nights I don't know anymore_**...**_)_**

*Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh

Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh*

** (This is it boys this is war- what are we waiting for?**

**Why don't we break the rules already?**

**I was never one to believe the hype- save that for the black and white**

**Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked but here they come again to jack my style)**

_That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Mmm... mmm..._

**_(Well some nights I wish that this all would end_**

**_Cause I could use some friends for a change_**

**_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_**

**_Some nights I always win)_** *I always win*

*But I still wake up I still see your ghost

Oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know anymore...*

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and dad for this?

No. When I see stars, when I see stars that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like this one _so come on_

**Oh come on**, (Oh come on), ~Oh come on~,

(Well, this is it guys that is all- five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this I'm not sure if anybody understands

This one is not for the folks at home- sorry to leave mom I had to go

Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?)

**_My heart is breaking for my sister, and the con that she called love_**

**_When I look into my nephew's eyes_**

**_Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things that can come from_**

**_Some terrible lies_**...

*Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh

Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh*

~The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up and we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance oh

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance oh~

* * *

Hope you enjoy,you don't have to keep it to yourself show me by reviewing :D


	6. Relax

Good to see you again guys. Glad you're still following me to God knows where, cause for a fact I don't. I planned to update earlier but TV is distracting. Enjoy the update and review. P.s I don't own glee.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

After the song Mr. Schue starts talking about something, normally I would listen but right now I can't even concentrate. I think to myself am I really that obvious that the universe can tell how I'm feeling then throw it in my face in song form. Once again I become lost in my thoughts.

"Rachel, we can go now." I hear Finn say.

I look around to find people leaving, I lock eyes with Quinn and she smiles at me.

"Rach." Finn says.

"Yeah, okay." I say without looking at him.

I walk out with him next to me but my eyes are fixed on the floor as we walk.

"Rachel, is there something wrong with me?" He asks.

"Huh?" I ask in surprise.

"You haven't looked at me since this morning." He states.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you." I reply.

"Really?" He says sceptically

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm just really tried." I say. It's just when I look at you I can hear Santana in the back of my mind telling me I could do better and that the person is close.

We walk quietly to the parking lot and I can feel his eyes on me, we part ways to get into our respective cars. I sigh in relief the moment I enter my car, I close my eyes and lie back in the seat.

What is wrong with me? The other day I'm fighting with Santana about how much Finn loved me and now I swoon because of a note from someone else and to add to that I can't even look Finn in the face anymore because Santana is haunting me.

There's a knock on my window that sends me flying into the air, I look up to find hazel eyes watching me in amusement.

"That was not nice, Quinn." I say as I try to calm my heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention." She says with a smile.

"It's okay... Did you need something?" I ask.

"No, I just wanted to see if you're okay. You've spaced out more times than I could remember in the past two days."

"I'm just tired."

"So why are you sleeping here instead of at home?"

"I don't want to see my dads right now." I'm sure they know that something is going on with me.

"I know that feeling. You can come to my house... if you want I mean."

"I appreciate the thought Quinn but I can't impose on you like that."

"What's got you so tired anyway?"

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Ok."

We sit in silence for a moment before I break it.

"Quinn, why are you still here, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Truthfully, I was hoping to get a ride from you and what kind of friend would I be if I left you here by yourself?"

Finn left me by myself. _You can do better._ Really, I can't even think to myself anymore.

"Guess I don't have a choice then."

"Nope, so we're going to switch seats so you can relax on the way." She says. I open my mouth to protest but it's like she senses it and continues. "No if, ands or buts. Ok."

"Ok." I say.

_Quinn POV_

We haven't even driven long when she falls asleep. I glance over at her and can't help but smile at how peaceful she looks. I quickly look away when she stirs and I feel a blush creep up on my face.

Santana would be laughing in your face if she could see you right now. Well she's not here right now so let me enjoy it peacefully.

I pull into my driveway and look over to Rachel who shows no sign of waking up. I contemplate my options of how to get her into my house, should I wake her up or carry her inside. My eyes drift over to her angelic face and realise there's no way I could disturb her so I begin to plan.

I go and unlock the front door, opening it as wide as possible. I return to the car and open Rachel's door. I place her arms around my neck and mine at her legs and lower back. I carefully take her out of the car so as not to hit her on anything. I close the door with my foot and begin phase two of my plan, getting her inside.

As I walk towards my destination I feel her snuggle into me. A blush creeps up my face again. When I finally get her into my bed she refuses to let go of me. I try to slide out of her hold but she just pulls me closer. I sigh in defeat and lay gown next to her, I grab the book on my bedside table and begin to read.

_Rachel POV_

I feel a soothing sensation along my scalp and cuddle closer into my pillow. Wait... my pillow? I don't remember having a pillow. I look up and see the face of Quinn Fabray whose eyes are fixated on a book she's reading. I look down at my hands, my pillow is none other than Quinn. Out of shock I roll away from her not noticing that I was near the edge of the bed. I land on the floor with a thud.

"Oh my God, Rachel are you okay?" She says and I hear the worried tone in her voice.

I raise my hand above the bed and give her a thumbs up and use the other one to clutch my head. "I'm alive, but I think I hit my head."

Before I could even register her movements she's in front of me. "Let me see." She rubs her fingers lightly against the spot that I hit and I can't help but relax at the touch. "A bump might form, I'll go get some ice."

I get off of the floor to sit on the bed and watch her leave. I look around her room, there's a bookcase full of books, her computer table is clean and her dresser and mirror has a few pictures on them. Her walls are painted cream but have green vines and leaves painted on them. I lie back on her bed, close my eyes and rub my head hoping to sooth the pain like what happened when Quinn did. Sadly it didn't work, I open my eyes and notice that the roof is painted blue.

I'm startled when a cold object touches my head, and I hear a laugh. "It's just the ice Rach, it'll keep the swelling down."

"Sorry." I say

"For what?" she asks

"Seeing as I don't recall arriving at your house I'm guessing you carried me here."

"I chose to carry you and not wake you up, so don't apologize." She says as she looks into eyes.

I begin to get lost in hers so I look away. "Um... I like your room, it's certainly unique."

"I did it so it would feel like outside, this way it would seem relaxing."

I get up off the bed, walk to the wall and trail my hand over a vine "You did this yourself?"

"Yes." She says shyly and looks away

I walk over to her and place my hand on her leg to get her attention. "It looks wonderful." I say. She turns her gaze to me looking into my eyes, searching and I begin to lose myself again. My phone breaks the trance due a text from my dad asking me where I am and that I'll miss dinner if I don't come home soon. I reply by telling him I'm coming home right now.

"You have to go?" She asks

"Yeah." I reply

"Let me walk you to the door seeing that you have no idea where you're going." She says as she gets up.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I say as I follow her out of her room.

"No problem you're always welcome to come."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're my friend. You can come to my house anytime you want and no matter how many times Santana denies she's your friend too." She tells me seriously. "She wouldn't leave you outside... probably. She says with a smile

I can't help but smile in response and pull her into a hug. "Thanks Quinn." I release her and open the door. "Bye."

"Bye Rach."

Unknown to Rachel, Quinn sported a dopey grin on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

If you have any ideas feel free to (8) tell me what you want what you really really want (8) :D


	7. Questions, Answers?

Hey guys, I learnt that a week of school is important and so is sleep. I had no idea what they were teaching and still had the heart to be falling asleep in class. Even though that has nothing to do with the story I just wanted the people in school to know that. I learnt my lesson (probably) so you should learn it too. On to the story!

* * *

_Rachel POV_

I wake up from my dream of hazel eyes and green scenery feeling refreshed. I was finally able to catch up on some sleep. I take my books out of my bag and something falls out, it's the note. I re-read it and yesterday's events come back to me along with the people Santana, Finn and Quinn.

Quinn was being all sweet, kind and adorable... I mean caring, Finn was being Finn and Santana wasn't actually Santana, but I think it should count because her voice was in my head torturing me. Hmm, I wonder if she can do anything to help me.

I now find myself standing at Santana's front door waiting for her to open it.

"There's no one in there Berry." I hear from right behind me causing my heart to try and jump out of my chest.

"Jesus, Santana don't do that, I almost died just now! First Quinn now you, what's with you people and giving me heart attacks?

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says sarcastically as she passes me to open the door. "Why are you in front of my house?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why me, isn't there some other poor soul you have to torture?"She asks

"It's about what you said the other day." I reply.

"I say a lot of things Berry, you're going to have to be more specific than that." She says with a smirk.

"When I was here before." I say hoping she knows what I mean, but of course it's not that easy.

"Ok, and?" She asks as she sits and I follow her lead.

"We were kind of arguing about Finn."

"No we weren't, I wasn't doing it because of him."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I bitch for a living. Why not argue?" She says with a shrug.

I stare at her for a moment. "Um... ok. So you just argue for fun?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop what I say from being true." She says and smirks again.

That smirk is what unnerves me and the way she's focused on me observing every move I make isn't helping. You can never tell what she's planning or just how much she knows.

"I know you're itching to ask Berry, if you're lucky I might answer. But in case you didn't know curiosity killed the cat." She says with a smile and I feel shivers down my spine. It may just be my sixth sense but I have a feeling that she always knows more than she lets on.

I begin to play with my fingers and nervousness settles in my stomach. I try to form questions in my head but the task is extremely hard because I can feel her staring at me.

"Berry it's Saturday, so there is a limited amount of time you have to sit there and do nothing. I have a life you know."

I into her eyes and it may be my imagination but I can feel her in my head. "How much do you know?" I ask.  
"That's a very vague question there." She says

"You know that there's something bothering me whenever I try to look at Finn, don't you?"

"Yeah."

I can feel myself becoming angry. "You know it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" she asks

"If you never said anything none of this would be happening. I'm losing sleep and am in dazes because of this." I reply as I get up.

"All I did was tell the truth." She says calmly as she stares me down and gets up. "You want to know why you're losing sleep? Why those simple words are affecting you so much?" She asks as she steps closer.

I feel like prey being stalked by a lion. Wait Quinn's more of a lion so Santana's a panther, a black panther. I don't even notice until my back touches the wall that I was stepping back as she stepped forward. She traps me between her hands and then she smiles and says. "It's because you don't love Finn as much as you think you do, you wouldn't be here if you did."

I stand there frozen, unable to move and I can feel her studying me.

"Rachel?" I watch as she waves her hand in front of my face but my body doesn't respond. The next thing she does is unexpected but completely Santana like, she slaps me, still no response. She walks away and seconds later I hear her voice.

_Santana POV_

I walk into the kitchen and call Quinn, she's so going to kill me.

"Hello." She answers

"I need you help but you have to promise not to kill me when I tell you."

"What did you do? You didn't kill someone did you?" She asks jokingly

"No I didn't"

"Then tell me what happened."

"Rachel came over-" I say

"What? Why would she do that?" She asks out of surprise

"She came looking for answers-" I continue

"What did you tell her?" She asks on edge.

"Ok, I know I'm asking for help and everything but if you cut me off one more time I'm hanging up and calling someone else."

"Sorry, continue."

"She started blaming me for her life going to shit, so I told her that she doesn't really love Finn and I think I broke her."

"Why would you do that?! You know she eats, sleeps and breathe Finn, Oh my God, she went into shock didn't she? I'm coming over right now, I'll kill you if she doesn't go back to normal." She says all in one breath before she hangs up.

~Less Than 5min Later~

"Damn Quinn, you ran it here?" I say when she passes the doorway.

She reappears at the door. "I was jogging when you called. Where's Rachel? She asks.

"There." I say as I point to a Rachel whose mind was still AWOL.

She moves closer to her. "How long has she been like this?" she asks.

"About 5 or 6 minutes." I reply.

"Rachel, are you okay?" She asks then turns to me. "What happened to her face?" She asks.

I shrug my shoulders knowing that it's my fault her right cheek is turning red. No need to add fuel to the fire that she was going to burn me over.

I watch as Quinn simply touches her cheek and Rachel turns back to normal. Of course, I slap her and nothing happens but Quinn touches her and everything is back to normal. How can they not see... not be able to tell what they do to each other.

I watch as Quinn leads Rachel to the chair and says. "I think you should sit and rest."

Rachel nods in response.

"Rachel I'm sorry, for... I don't even know what to call whatever that was but I'm sorry for causing it. It's just that you reminded me of myself, I noticed what I really wanted when it was already gone. I don't want that to happen to you, but I have to admit I was wrong." I see them both staring at me in shock. I can practically see their thoughts on how Santana Lopez doesn't apologize.

"I'll go get you some water." I say and get up. I towards the kitchen and glance back at them and think to myself, that person would never leave you.

They spent the rest of the day at Santana's house and were later joined by Puck. Everything went back to normal. Rachel completely forgot she had a re-date with Finn because he felt Santana ruined the last one.

* * *

There will be some of this from Finn:

We just witnessed a classic example of what I call miss directed rage,  
I believe the technical term is being an ass.- Sohma Shigure (Fruits Basket)

From this point on, all you opinions will be rejected! -Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach)

A Lot Of People Play Instruments These Days,  
But Most Of The Only Know How To Play The Ass.- my very own

Some of This From Santana, Puck and Quinn:

Some people come into our lives & leave footprints on our hearts.  
Others come into our lives & make us wanna leave footprints on their face.- Don't Know

And over all some of this:

"Life's a bitch, so if it's easy, you're doing it wrong"- Don't Know


	8. Short Leash, Short Fuse

Hey guys, my update is late due to lack of sleep, procrastination and the homework I have yet to do... I hate homework. Anyway Jaely, I forgot to give you your props so I'll give you this imaginary cookie.

* * *

~Monday Rolls Around~

_Rachel POV_

I open my locker and as I hoped there is another note. It's not that I doubted that it would be there, it's just the weekend is a lot of time but whoever it is is still sending these. I pick up the note and smile

_Hello again my dear Rachel, I hope you didn't forget me. I thought about you over the weekend and how much I love hearing your voice. Whether it be singing or simply talking, I listen intently to every word that leaves your lips._

_Clue: I'm into the arts. _

This person seems to get better and better, slowly strolling into my heart. I thought no one actually listens to what I have to say, people tend to just tune me out. Even Finn does it and he's supposed to be my boyfriend. Finn... Finn, Finn. I think I'm forgetting something important which is almost unbelievable because Rachel Berry does not forget things, I'll just have to wait and see if I remember. It's not the first of the sort considering how many situations there were last week.

I walk down the hall to my first class, not knowing there was angry Finn Hudson heading my way.

While waiting for the teacher and other students to arrive I look up and see Quinn enter the class and take the seat next to me.

"Hi Rachel" She says

"Hello Quinn." I reply

"If you don't have anything planned today, would you like to hang out again today?" She asks.

"Of course I would Quinn. Where will it be and will Noah and Santana be there?

"Yes, we're going to Santana's house." She says and for some reason I feel slightly disappointed. She seems to sense it and continues. "I promise Santana won't try anything I'll keep her on a leash." She says with a smile. "Plus her parents are back and trust me when I say that they'll be on your side."

"What if they're not? Suppose they don't like me." I ask nervously

"Rachel." She says as she places her hand on mine, a shy smile graces her lips and she looks me in the eye. "There is no way someone could not like you."

It may be my over active imagination but I swear my heart stopped for a second after that statement. We are stuck in a trance until it's broken when the teacher finally decides it's a good idea to come to class. As if he was taking entrance lessons from Mr. Schue he claps his hand as he enters which causes Quinn to quickly look away.

We don't talk for the rest of the class but I steal glances at her hoping she'll look over but she doesn't. At first it seemed like she was avoiding it but after five minutes she just glares at the teacher for the rest of the period.

"Do you want to walk together to the next class?" she asks when class ends

"We do have the same class so why not." I reply

We walk in silence to the next class. I'm not sure what to say I look over at Quinn and she seems to be in her own world. This makes me smile and at that same moment Quinn looks at me.

"What?" she asks with a smile

"How was the adventure?" I ask

"What adventure?" She asks and I can see the confusion on her face.

"Well, you just took a trip to your own little world." I say with a smile.

"Is this a 'the pot calling the kettle black' situation?"

"No, no it's not"

"If I recall correctly I'm not the only one who goes on these adventures."

"Touché, but I've seen you do it a lot of times, Quinn."

"Rachel, you had it so bad that you didn't even notice class was over and I can safely say you spaced out more than I did last week."

"And how would you know that Miss Fabray?"

"Because walls have ears and windows have eyes."

"I'm going to ignore how stalkerish that sounds."

"I am not stalkerish."

"I never said you were."

"It was implied and I know you're just trying to change the subject because you know I'm right."

"Is it working?"

She pauses and fakes thought "No, no it's not." She replies in her best Rachel Berry tone with a smile.

We enter the class and I begin to make my way to my normal seat but she takes me hand and pulls me towards Santana. She pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit so I do, then she sits between me and Santana. Seconds later Noah enters and sits next to me.

"Hey Q, Berry, Puck" Santana says

"Hey S. Hi Puck."

"Hello Santana, Noah."

"Hey guys."

"San, Rachel's hanging with us again today." Quinn says.

"I'm getting a rematch, I'm not losing this time Rach." Puck says.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I reply

"Great, have we not learned to keep Berry away from me or do we not learn from past mistakes?" Santana asks.

"Yeah you learned that's why she's coming and you will be nice..er than usual. You have to promise, if you don't I'm backing out." Quinn counters.

"You can't back out Q, there's only like half a day left."

"Try me."

"I call bullshit."

"When you're up there by yourself you'll see what's bullshit"

"Fine, I promise."

"See I told you she's on a leash." Quinn says when she turns to me and I smile

"I can hear you, you know Lucy."

"I know that Satan."

"If I may ask, back out of what?"I ask

"It's a secret." Quinn says with a smile

I turn to Noah and he just shrugs his shoulders

The teacher walks in and I begin to hate school or at least the teachers for their bad timing.

We decide to have lunch together so they follow me to my lock because I have to put down my books. Santana and Noah are talking animatedly behind us while Quinn and I walk in front having out own conversation. Quinn suddenly stops talking and I follow her eyes and see that Finn is standing at my locker waiting for me.

"Hello Finn." I say

"Where were you on Saturday?" He asks angrily

"I'm sure they taught you manners where you come from, so return the greeting." Quinn says as she glares daggers into Finn.

"Stay out of this." He says

"She's just trying to teach you some manners Finnocence." Santana says

"Why are you guys even here, don't you have someone else to bother?"

"That's none of your concern." Quinn says

"Don't you know we live just to annoy you." Santana says

"This will be a lot easier if you just say hi." Puck says

Finn, Santana and Quinn glare at each other and I'm sure one false move and WWIII would start so I decide to answer Finn's question.

"I was busy." I say

"Doing what? We had a date remember."

Oh that's what I forgot. "I had a situation to take care of" I say.

"I waited at your house for an hour and when I asked your dads they say you left around noon and didn't come back."

"I was a victim of my own circumstances." I say and I could hear Santana snicker in the background so I shoot her a glare.

"What happened?" he asks

"Well I-"

"Okay, I plan on having lunch today so I'll summarise because if you start you'll keep going forever." Santana says and Quinn elbows her in the side.

"You've only made situations worst when you're involved." She says to Santana

"I can't make this one any worst than it would turn out if she talks." Santana says

"You can go to lunch on your own Santana, this doesn't concern you." Finn says

"Nope, I'm having lunch with my favourite hobbit and it does seeing as I know what happened." she says as she puts her arm on my shoulder.

"Please tell me she's joking."

"I would love to, but I can't." I say. As a range of emotions begin to cross his face I whisper to Santana. "You are not helping."

"If you tell him, he'll go all bat shit crazy because you can't keep certain details to yourself so let me handle it." She replies

"Why do you know?" Finn asks.

"I was there so in a nutshell this is what happened. I was walking from the store when I saw Berry. She almost had a heart attack and she went into shock so I called someone to check on her, you know my dad's a doctor. She wasn't allowed to leave until they decided it was safe." She says.

His anger deflates and he seems at a loss for words

"You know he'll find out the truth eventually" I tell Santana

"I did tell him the truth."She says

I think back and technically everything she said is true because Quinn wouldn't let me go anywhere until she thought I was good and it is a fact that her father is a doctor.

"You know what I mean." I say

"Let's not worry about that right now." She grabs my hand and pulls me away. "Let's go before he recovers."

~Half A School Day Later~

_Quinn POV_

My afternoon was uneventful, no classes shared with Rachel and no Puck or Santana to bother me. Yes I know school is for learning but it's not my fault classes are boring so I'm happy when the bell rings to signal school's over.

I hurry to my locker, ditch my books then make my way towards Rachel who's putting her books in her locker.

"Hey." I say

"Hi." She replies

"Since it's inevitable now the secret isn't really a secret Santana and I are singing in glee."

"What song are you guys doing?" She asks

"It's a surprise." I say with a smile

"You love teasing me don't you?" She says with a pout.

"Now that you mention it, it is fun." I say

She slaps my arm and I laugh.

"Let's go so I can see what song you do." She says and walks away.

I follow her and say "We still have to wait for Mr. Schue."

"You don't know that." She replies.

I raise my eyebrow as if to say really?

"He could surprise us and be early for once."

"We are talking about the same person right?" I ask

She just laughs and continues on her way.

* * *

If I finish my homework expect an update soon :D


	9. The Truth Hurts

Happy Birthday! Don't lie to me I know it's someone's birthday somewhere. The song is What You Do To Me by We The Kings, the characters aren't mine but the words on the page are mistakes and all. Enjoy!

* * *

_Quinn POV_

We sit next to each other in the choir room and wait for everyone else to come.

Finn comes in "Hey Rachel, Quinn." He says as he walks towards us. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, Finn." Rachel replies.

Like hell it is I think to myself but nod in acknowledgement to him.

He looks like he's about to say something but pauses when Santana comes in and sits behind me.

"You're early." I say

"Yeah I know, I don't have a life." She replies

"Rachel, I was wondering if we could do the date today." Finn says.

"I can't." Rachel replies

"Wha.. Why?"

"I have a prior engagement."

"Can't you do it some other time?"

"No, that would be unfair."

"Rach-"

"She already said she can't just let it go and move on." I say which Finn dismisses by glaring at me.

"I'm your boyfriend Rachel, I'm more important than whatever you have planned."

"I beg to differ." Santana says and Finn turns to her. "I think I rank higher than you on that scale."

"You" He says in disbelief as he points to her and then turns to Rachel "You made plans with her."

Rachel nods "Technically no, but yes."

I can literally see the emotions on Finn's face but the most dominant is anger.

"Really Rach, Santana... Of all the people Santana."

"I think you should go sit before I do something I regret or Santana does something you'll regret." I say

He goes to sit next to Rachel but I quickly put an end to that. "Nuh uh, somewhere far away." I say and glare at him until he does.

Everyone slowly shuffles in with Mr. Schue close behind while Finn tries to glare at Santana and I. Our glares are like a force of nature I don't know why he thinks his would affect us.

"You drove to school right?" Santana asks me

"Yeah, why?" I reply

"Give me your keys."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me your keys and get a ride with Berry."

"Why?"

"Because I came with Puck and I have something to take care of later so I'll need to get home somehow."

"Fine." I say and hand her my keys.

"Do you guys have something you would like to share?" Mr. Shue asks

I shake my head no but Santana always has other plans.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. Frankenteen stay after glee I want to talk to you, Trouty and Boy Chang you too. Oh and Quinn and I are doing a song. That's it." She says

"What are you planning?" I ask

She completely ignores what I ask and hands me her keys "I'll appreciate if you don't break into my house again so here's my keys." She says

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid."

"Your kind of stupid."

"Can't make any promises then." She says with a shrug.

We sit through five more minutes of Mr. Shue talking before we go sing. I think he knows most of us don't listen but just chooses to ignore it.

"This song is for the people..." Santana starts but trails off when I shoot her a glare. "You know what, never mind."

We chose this song after Santana pointed out the obvious to me so I'd rather her not talk about it.

Puck plays the intro and we stand behind the mics.

(**Santana**, _Quinn_, **_Both_**, Puck)

I grab the mic and sing subtly yet mostly to Rachel

_I wanna be the picture on your wall_

_I wanna chase you around until we fall_

_I wanna be the one you write about_

_I wanna be the one that never lets you down_

**_Right now I feel like I'm_**

**_Losing control_**

**_Losing control_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_My head is spinning cause of you_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do_**

**_You're the storm, let it rain_**

**_You've got eyes like a hurricane _**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

Santana blatantly sings towards Brittany

**I can make you laugh until you cry**

**I can tell your mood just by your eyes**

**I can sleep with your head on my cheek**

**I can be the one you never want to leave**

**_Right now I feel like I'm_**

**_Losing control_**

**_Losing control_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_My head is spinning cause of you_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do_**

**_You're the storm, let it rain_**

**_You've got eyes like a hurricane _**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

I sing making eye contact with brown orbs

_And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all_

_We'll have each other_

Santana is on her knees at eye level with Brittany staring into her eyes as she sings

**And we won't make the same mistake **

**Cause we're better together**

**_And we're smarter than before_**

**_We have been through the world_**

**_And we know is that there is more _**

**_When you find the one you're looking for_**

I start walking towards Rachel and sing

_Hey, hey_

_My head is spinning cause of you_

_Hey, hey_

_You've no clue what you do_

Santana finally gets up and we go back to the mic stands to finish the song.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_My head is spinning cause of you_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do_**

**_You're the storm, let it rain_**

**_You've got eyes like a hurricane _**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

**_You've no clue what you do to me_**

:D~After Glee~:D

_Santana POV_

"Thank you guys for staying, especially Finn." I say with a smile. "Mike and Sam you guys take a seat, you're here just in case."

"Why are we here, don't you have something to do with Rachel." Finn says

"Yes I do, but I wanted to clear some things up first. Rachel told me you'll find out the truth eventually so I'm going to tell you seeing how I started already."

"So what you lied to me?" He asks angrily

"Of course not, I just left out some minor details." I say with a smirk then turn to Sam and Mike. "Guys you better get ready because it's about to turn fun."

"What do you mean?"Finn asks and I could tell he's getting pissed.

"You see Rachel came by my house, and the reason she stood you up wasn't just because she couldn't leave, it was because she forgot." It brought a smile to my face to see just how much this was riling him up. "You see Finncompetent you're losing your girl, she's spending more time with people like me and less time with you. The sad thing is you can't even do anything about she probably already at my house right now."

To my pleasure Finn jumps straight off the edge. He pushes me and I stumble back but I recover and I lunge at him. He falls back onto the ground and I launch my fists into his face connecting with his eye and nose. As Mike pulls me off of him I get hit in the jaw, Finn gets up to go at me but Sam blocks him.

"That's enough, Dude" Sam says

"Did you not just hear what she said about my girl?!" Finn all but shouts.

"Yeah, but I still think you should leave." Sam replies.

"He's right and if you didn't notice, she was kicking your ass."Mike says

Finn huffs and then proceeds to leave, ceremonially kicking an unsuspecting chair on his way out. Who am I kidding, the chairs totally knew one of them would be the next target.

"You alright?" Mike asks me.

"Yea I'm fine." I say as I touch my cheek. Karma's a bitch, this is what I get for slapping Berry, not cool.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asks

I gather my things. "I just had to take one for the team." I say with a smile then walk out.

Making my way towards the exit I hear voices, yes voices. Not screaming chairs or protesting lockers but familiar voices belonging to Brittany and Artie.

"Don't do this Artie." I hear Brittany say. Do what? I think to myself.

"I have to." He says with a sigh. "I know you love her Britt so I'm breaking up with you. I wish you happiness even if it's not with me." He says as he watches her run off.

I guess Karma isn't as bad as I thought, but no matter how happy I am I can't help but feel bad for him.

He turns around and spots me. "Are you happy now, Santana? You win." he says

"There's no winning Artie. Don't you know love is a losing game?" I say as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Is Santana Lopez trying to comfort me? I must be dreaming." He says with a smile.

"Don't get used to it." I say and return the smile. "But seriously, you're a good guy you did something I couldn't."

He looks at me confused so I continue.

"You let her go, I tried but couldn't and for that I respect you."

"Thanks." He says and we stay in silence for a moment before I break it.

"She really does love you, you know." I say.

"I know but she's happier with you." He replies then rolls away.

I watch him go then I make my way Quinn's car and drive home.

* * *

Ideas are happily accepted. You can also review... if you feel like it.


	10. Assumptions

Hola guys, next chapter time but first... Jaely, no apology needed. the1musiclover, I loved that line too. SilverfoxCFL, Thanks. gaby2angel, I don't blame her, I wouldn't believe if Quinn started singing to song is How To Love by Lil Wayne. I know beggars can't be choosers but for me choose to review to make this old young soul happier.

* * *

_Santana POV_

"What happened to your face?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Q." I say.

"I refuse to believe you don't know how you got that."

"I agree Santana, have you seen your face?" Rachel asks holding up a mirror. Don't ask me where she got if from. I look in the mirror and see that my face is starting to swell.

"It's not that bad." I say while I get up to go for some ice because I'd rather the damage not be visible.

When I turn around out of the freezer both of them are right behind me.

"There's something called personal space you know."

"We are aware of that." Rachel says while Quinn just stares at me. "How did you get it?"

"I got it by accident." I say with a sigh.

Then Puck just comes in my house like they never invented doors to knock on or even doorbells to press.

"Santana, I heard what happened." Puck says then he sees me holding the ice pack to my face. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Whose 'ass' are you going to kick?" Rachel asks.

Before Puck can answer my hand is over his mouth, stopping him from talking.

"Look, I got hit by accident and everybody in here knows that if somebody actually hit me on purpose I wouldn't hesitate kick their ass so can we let it go." I say.

Puck and I stare at each other. "I'll let it go this time." He says and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Puck you wanted a rematch with Rachel right, so you guys go do that." Quinn says and they leave.

We're both standing and she's just watching me.

"It was Finn wasn't it?" She states more than question.

"Yeah, but it was an accident. Totally worth it though." I reply with a smile.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." She says

"I didn't, he did." I answer back. I feel like a little kid arguing with their mom.

"You caused it though, didn't you?"

"No." She stares at me until I crack. "Yes, I riled him up." I say then look away.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to test something, an old saying to be specific."

"What?"

"That 'assumptions make an ass out of you'." I say and a smile reappears on my face. "Can we let it go now?"

"Okay, but only because I trust that you know what you're doing and I really don't want to find out what you meant by that."

"Oh, but you probably will." I say then leave the kitchen.

_:D~Tomorrow~:D_

_Rachel POV_

I think back on yesterday as I make my way to my locker. It really did seem like I was nervous for nothing, Santana's mom was really cool and insisted on me calling her Ms. L.

I open my locker and automatically go for the note resting on my books.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I love your larger than life personality, and your attitude which allows you to show it and be yourself without caring what other people have to say about it._

_Clue: I can play musical instruments._

The smile on my face dissolves when I see Finn blazing a trail towards me with a facial expression that does not look pleasant.

"Hello Finn." I say

He just stands there and watches me. I begin to feel uncomfortable so I look away to the students that are shuffling to their class.

"Did you go to Santana's house yesterday?" He asks in a relatively normal tone.

"Yes, why?"

"Were you there that day we were supposed to have our date?"

"Umm... Yes."

"Did you forget about our date?" I hesitate because after each question and answer he seems to get more angry and agitated.

"I-I don't really feel comfortable answering that question." I reply.

"Oh come on Rach, it's just you and me here." He says and I look around and find that the halls are now empty. "Or is that the reason you don't want to answer, because Santana isn't here to back you up."

"What? No, that's not why."

"Then answer the question or would you rather this one. Were you with Santana, at her house causing you to forget we were supposed to have our date?" He asks with anger that was accompanied with sarcasm.

"Fine, yes I forgot but-."

"I can't believe it. You're cheating on me with Santana. Santana's a bitch Rachel, how could you do this to me."

"I'm not cheating on you Finn, and Santana's a nice person-"

"You're defending her. You know what, I don't want to hear this. I'm going to class."He says then walks off.

I don't feel in the mood for class anymore so I go to the auditorium to sit.

_Quinn POV_

I haven't seen Rachel all morning so as soon as lunch hits I go looking for her. I check the choir room but it's empty so the next room on the list is the auditorium.

I enter and see Rachel sitting at the piano while staring off into space.

"Hey Rach, what's wrong?" I ask as I sit next to her

"Quinn, hi, nothing's wrong."She replies.

"Rachel, you skipped this morning classes and you didn't even want me to skip study hall. Also you're sitting in front of a piano... only sitting, no singing or playing."

"Finn found out that I was at Santana's house and that I actually forgot about the date."

"I guess Santana told him so you didn't have to. How I see it, it would have been worse if you did seeing as though it caused this reaction and you weren't the one who told."

"Yeah but now he thinks I'm cheating on him with her." She says sadly.

"But you aren't."

"I know that, I tried to tell him but he didn't listen."

I reach over and hug her. "It's not your fault, he's just being an ass by assuming things and not even listening to you when you try to clear it up." So this is what she meant.

"I know but-"

"This is a song that makes me feel better when I'm out of it, don't ask me why though because I don't know." I say as a place my hands on the piano keys.

(_Quinn_, Rachel, _Both_)

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're a corner tryna put it together _

_How to love _

_How to love_

_For a second you were here, now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Never had a love_

I look up from the piano keys and look across to Rachel who is watching me intently and smiling

_When you was just a youngin' you looks were so precious_

_But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing_

_But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older_

_It's seems like it came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out _

_How to love_

_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

I smile when she joins in singing, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know the song though

_For a second you were here, now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Had a love_

Oh,_ you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world, affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions _

_To be the one here talking to me, be the one listenin'_

_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping_

_Baby so don't be mad, nobody else tripping_

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crooks_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out _

_How to love_

_How to love_

_I stop singing and watch her sing the rest of the choras on her own_

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in this corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

We lock eyes and I sing the bridge

Oh_, see I just want you to know, that you deserve the best_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, yeah_

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_

_Far from the usual_

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out _

_How to love_

_How to love, __mmm_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love, _mmm, 

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out _

_How to love_

_How to love_

_Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love, mmm_

We're still staring at each other when the song ends and I unconsciously start moving towards her.

"Berry, you alive!" Santana shouts from the doorway with a smirk, breaking the trance.

Fuck, I'm going to kill her. I internally groan because I know she was watching and wilfully interrupted seeing how she was leaning on the doorway, the only thing that would make it more obvious is if she had a bag of popcorn.

"I like your voice Quinn and thanks no one ever sung to cheer me up." Rachel says still watching me.

"Umm...Thanks and no problem, I'd sing for you anytime." I say with a smile.

We get up and walk to the door, I glare a Santana from the piano to the door.

"Berry we're getting lunch together we'll meet you in the cafeteria, seems like Q has something to tell me." Santana says.

Rachel nods then leaves.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"What stop you from doing something stupid? You'd have only complicated the situation if you kissed her and it's already complicated enough."

"How do you know that?"

"Really Quinn? She's still dating Finn who earlier today went bat shit on her, she's getting notes from a 'secret admirer', she learned she doesn't love Finn as much as she thinks. Clearly one of her good friends wanting to mack on her wouldn't make shit hit the fan."

"I was so close." I mumble.

"I know but trust me, if you start you wouldn't want to stop then she'll feel bad for cheating on Finn and leave you high and dry." She says as she walks out.

I follow behind her and wonder just how complicated her relationship or lack thereof with Brittany was.

* * *

Don't be mad at me or Santana for breaking up the moment but my hands have a mind of their own, be happy I didn't have the heart to leave you hanging when Quinn started making a move. The song wasn't suppose to be a duet but just from reading the word the mind was influenced. Till next week :P


	11. Carefree

Sup! Enjoying life? The song is Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs... The song that Quinn starts to sing when Rachel is leaving is Count On Me by Bruno Mars. If you aren't enjoying life try enjoy this :D

* * *

_Quinn POV_

We enter the cafeteria and make our way to Rachel who was sitting with some gleeks Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Mike.

"Hey guys." We say

"Hey." They reply.

"Satan, I heard you kicked Finn's ass." Mercedes says and Kurt nods.

"Now, where did you hear that?" Santana asks innocently then looks at Mike who shakes his head as to say it wasn't him.

"Through the grapevine." Kurt replies

"Are you sure one of you didn't start it?"

"You were the last person who was with him." Kurt says

Next to me I could see Rachel looking uncomfortable.

"You can't just say it was Santana, I'm sure the one of the inanimate objects Finn's always at war finally with fought back." I say.

"There is no way that happened. Do you know how much make-up it took to cover up the damage, he looked got sucker punched." He says.

Even though he looks like he's talking to Mike I see Puck's lips twitch upward after that comment and I can only imagine how proud of Santana he feels.

"Kurt, it might not have been Santana." Tina says

"Okay, fine." He says then looks at Mercedes.

"So Santana, did you kick Finn's ass?" Mercedes asks.

Everyone seemed to be caught off guard by the question and looked up from whatever they were pretending to do.

"Why don't you ask Finn?" She says

"I did but he wouldn't tell me." Kurt replies. "So... did you?"

I looked over at Rachel and saw that she was slightly annoyed, angry and disappointed. I guess she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No, I don't recall kicking anyone's ass." She replies with a straight face and everyone who knew she did tried not to react at how easily the lie slid off her tongue.

"Really?" Kurt and Mercedes both ask sceptically.

"Yep, no one's in the hospital right so it couldn't have been me." She says with a shrug.

All the talking and movement around the table stopped while everyone contemplated whether or not Santana would kick someone's ass all the way to the hospital.

"Well, I've got stuff to do. Later guys." Puck says breaking the silence while getting up from the table.

"I think we should all go, lunch is almost over." Rachel says and leaves.

Everyone starts to head off in their own direction leaving Santana and I.

"You can go without me." I say.

"Keep it in your pants." She says as she leaves

"Yeah, yeah." I say with a wave of my hand then I follow after Rachel.

"Rachel!" I say then I grab her hand to stop her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replies

I turn her to face me. "Are you really fine?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She tries to looking into mine but when she does her walls collapse.

"No, how would you feel if your boyfriend hit your friend?" She asks.

I pull her into an empty class then give her a hug.

"He hit her by accident." I say.

"How do you know that?"

"She said so."

"She could have been lying."

"Santana doesn't really lie."

"Do you really think if he had no intention of doing it Santana would have hit him?

"Maybe she hit him by accident too." I say with shrug.

"Are you really expecting me to believe that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe." I reply with a smile. "Are you?"

"No." She says with a straight face.

"Stop letting it bother you, it's not even bothering Santana." I say then pinch her cheeks. "Smile."

She shakes her head as a no and I sigh.

"Come on Rach, it'll make you feel better. Plus I love seeing you smile." I say.

She finally cracks a smile which quickly disappears but not before I see it.

"Feels better doesn't it?" I ask.

"I'm not going to entertain your theory." She says but smiles anyway.

"Why not?"

"Would you look at the time, I'm late for class. Goodbye Quinn." She says then starts to leave.

"Rachel!" I call and she stops and turns to face me. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks Quinn, the same goes for me." She says then proceeds to leave again.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there." I sing which earns me a laugh before she leaves and turns down the corridor.

~Later That Day~

I'm lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling while my music plays on shuffle in the background. I hear the front door close and footsteps but I'm too busy humming to the Plain White T's Rhythm Of Love to acknowledge or investigate.

"I love that song." I hear from my doorway.

"Mmhhmm, it's so peaceful." I say as I turn and smile at Rachel. "Hey"

"Hi." She replies.

"You okay?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yeah, sitting at home keeps bringing back today's unpleasant memories."

"So, I'm a distraction to keep your mind off of them."

"No! I didn't mean it like that." She says.

"Relax, I was only joking." I say.

"You need to stop teasing me, Quinn." She says.

"Why? It's fun." I say which causes her to frown. "Aww, come on Rachel don't do that, smile."

"I refuse." She replies.

"Won't you smile for me?" I ask.

"..."

The song then changes and I get an idea.

"No?"

"..."

"Fine, I'll get one myself." I say then start singing to the song.

_Quinn_, _Rachel and Quinn_

I point to myself

_My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby_

I scan the room and smile then point at her

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies_

_But none like you, you shine so bright,_

I get up and start walking towards her

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it_

_I won't give up without a fight_

Stop walking and start dancing

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

I start walking again and throw her a wink

_We're getting sweaty hot and heavy in the crowd now_

I shake my body then motion my hands down and I see her crack a smile

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes_

I take her hand then spin her around and release he so that she lands on my bed and sits

_I feel the music moving through your body_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light_

I lock eyes with her and walk towards her again

_When I saw you there_

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_

_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night_

I pull her up and we start dancing together

_Ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

"Feels good doesn't it? Just letting go" I ask and she nods her head in response

(Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back)

_To dance with me tonight_

_One more time, one more time, come on now_

_Do your thing, everybody sing_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_I just wanna, __ooh, oh baby_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Ohh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

The song ends and Rachel breaks out in laughter which inevitably causes me to laugh.

"Better?" I ask as I lay back down on my bed and once again stare the ceiling

"Yes." She says and follows my lead

We fall into a comfortable silence listening to whatever song comes on next before she breaks it.

"How are you so carefree?" She asks

I muse over it for a moment. "I don't need to worry about anything." I say with a shrug.

"Would you mind elaborating?"

"I have friends who would help me out in a time of need and who would kick my ass when needed. They will always have my back so I don't need to worry about anything or anyone else." I say.

"Where did you learn that?"

"From a very unlikely place." I reply with a smile.

"I wish I could be like that." She says with a sigh

"You can." I reply. "We're going to sing in glee tomorrow."

"What? You mean tomorrow, tomorrow we don't have enough time to pick a song or practise." She says hysterically

"Rachel! Even if something goes wrong, which I highly doubt would happen, we have people that would pick us up from the 'that sucked ass dump'. They probably make jokes about it when doing it but that's just how they are." I say

"But-"

"Relax, stopping caring about everyone else. Lesson number one and the only rule to being carefree is that the people that really matter don't care."

"Okay... What song are we singing?"

I think for a second "Whatever plays next." I say with a shrug

"Are you serious, Quinn?"

"Yep, and there's no do overs so pray it's a good song." I say with a smile

* * *

Haven't seen a one person point of view chapter in a while have you :D. Don't forget to review.


	12. Puzzle Pieces

Sorry for the late up date guys, I had a bunch of homework and a lot of tests this week. They hopefully end next week so the next update might be late too. I apologize in advance. The song is It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects.

* * *

_Rachel POV_

Yesterday something was said that got me thinking.

Quinn and I spent all night practising for glee today. Thankfully the song that played was in English. Why wouldn't it be you ask? That's because apparently she listens from Spanish and French to Korean and Japanese songs.

But that's not what I'm thinking about. It has something to do with these notes that I get 5 days a week, Monday through Friday. Today this one reads.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You put your heart and soul into every song you sing and things you do. You make everyone around you feel the music not just hear it and I love that about you._

_Clue: I can listen to music all day._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Last week I recall getting one which was along the line of what Quinn told me yesterday, that she loves seeing me smile.

It might seem crazy linking Quinn to this but it doesn't feel as insane as it should. Maybe, just maybe there is a connection but what exactly would it mean... you know, for me. Am I falling for my friend, my somewhat best friend?

"Hey." I hear from next to me which breaks me out of thought.

I look up to see Quinn and my drifts off into thought again. From personal experience I did learn that Quinn can play piano and the guitar. That's more than one musical instrument-

"Rachel!" Santana shouts. When did she get here?

"Huh... What?" I ask

"I'd get quicker response from a wall." She says and Quinn elbows her in the side.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Quinn asks, clearly concerned. She probably thinks it's because of yesterday.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something." I contemplate asking her right there and then but I glance over at Santana and instantly change my mind. I think I've learnt my lesson of trying to get information when Santana is anywhere nearby.

"Don't let what happened yesterday bother you, Rach." She says. "We're here for you."

"Yeah, if anyone gives you crap we'll deal with them." Santana adds.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

The bell rings less than a second later and people start shuffling to class.

"I'll see you guys later." Quinn says then heads down the hall, leaving me and Santana.

Unfortunately for me we have class together right now. Hopefully I can resist the temptation of asking Santana. We head the opposite direction down the hall and as we make our way to class I chant the words in my head. Remember what happened last time Rachel, you have to resist. Curiosity killed the cat and cats have 9 lives, you only have one, if that much considering last week. You can do it!

~An hour later~

"Santana." I say.

"Yes?" She asks.

How can I do this as discreetly as possible so that she doesn't catch on?

"Is there anything interesting happening with you, Puck and Quinn?" I ask and mentally face palm. Really Rachel, you couldn't find anything better to ask?

She looks at me like she's reading a book "Why?"

"I'd just like to know if there's anything going on since I'm spending a lot time with you guys now." Better, but still not good enough.

She eyes me sceptically before answering. "No."

"Would you mind if I ask you some things?" I ask

"Yes, I would but it's not like I can go anywhere. You do remember what happened the last time we talked by ourselves though right." She says.

I hesitate for a second, I think she noticed but didn't say anything.

"That was more statements and admittance than a conversation." I reply. "I'll just start with basic things. What's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Quinn's and Puck's?"

"Why would I know theirs?"

"Because they are your friends."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't need to know everything about them."

"Okay, let's try something else. What inspired your jolt in glee participation?"

"I know you're not stupid, everyone in there should know by now why I did it."

"Yeah, dumb question. Brittany right."

"I would clap to congratulate you for not being that stupid but it would draw attention."

"I guess that's enough of this conversation then." I say then turn back to listen to the teacher.

I can feel Santana watching me. From my peripherals I see when a smirk makes its way across her face before she turns back around.

Of course Santana can't help me, or she just doesn't want to. She might not lie much but you can't tell the difference. I guess, I'll just have to ask Quinn.

~Next Class~

_Santana POV_

When I enter the class Quinn's already there. I take my seat next to her and just watch her and smile.

"What did you do now?" She asks

"I'm offended, I didn't do anything" I reply

"So, why are you so smiley?"

"You ever had a puzzle and the pieces were right in front of you yet you couldn't put it together?"

"It happens to a lot of people."

"Well, I assume Berry's puzzle is being put together."

"Is it what I think you mean or is your cryptic way of talking throwing me off?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Rachel's making progress in finding out who's behind the notes or she finally dumped Finn."

"No one really cares about Finn anymore, wouldn't be surprised if she forgot she's dating him."

"She remembers. That dumbass hurt my Rachel all because he assumed shit."

"Your Rachel, possessive much?

"I don't say anything about your Brittany."

"Anyway, I was asked some interesting questions." I say. The teacher then walks in but I ignore him and continue. "One of which was clearly linked to the notes. 'What's your favourite colour?'"

"So she thinks it's you?"

"Nope, she knows I sing to Britt. It's more likely she thinks it's you or Puck, but that one's unlikely, because after I answered she instantly asked about yours and Puck's."

"Mmm, Okay."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing much I can do, just have to wait and see."

~Lunch~

_Quinn POV_

I can feel Rachel's eyes on me and when I look at her I can see forming questions swirling around in her head. Knowing Rachel she's probably itching to ask, but thinks better of doing it with all of these witnesses.

This gives me time to think of something because the only possible time where there is just the two of us or less people. Maybe just specific people I think as my eyes drift over to Mercedes and Kurt who are animatedly talking, probably about the latest gossip. Is after glee club.

:D~Glee Club~:D

"Mr. Schue, Quinn and I have prepared a song." Rachel says. "It may not be up to my usual standards but-"

"It will be awesome." I interject with a smile.

"The floor's all yours then." He says.

I make my way to pick up a guitar, just like before I can feel Rachel watching me.

_Quinn_, Rachel, _Both_

I listen to the sound of fingers hitting piano keys before Rachel starts to sing.

Your subtleties, they strangle me

I can't explain myself at all

_And all the wants and all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone

_A weight is lifted on this evening_

_ I give the final blow_

Our eyes begin to scan the choir room.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

I look over at her to see her watching Finn.

A fallen star, least I fall alone

I can't explain what you can't explain

I glare at him as I sing.

_You're finding things you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

A weight is lifted on this evening

I give the final blow

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_, _it ends tonight_

She sings the lyrics like she means them.

Now I'm on my own side

_It's better than being on your side_

It's my fault when you're blind

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Just a little insight won't make this right

It's too late to fight, it ends tonight

It ends _when darkness turns to light _

_It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Tonight

_Insight_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight_

"That was great guys." Mr. Schue says and I flash Rachel a smile that says I told you so.

Before we can even say thanks to him Finn pipes up. "You're breaking up with me!?"

"What?" Rachel asks surprised as and she turns her head so fast that I'm sure she got whip lash.

Of course he somehow relates this to him.

"Can't people sing a song for fun anymore?" I ask.

"You know, not everything is about you Finnocence." Santana says.

"Then I hope she's ending things with you." He replies.

"I was never with Santana, Finn. We're just friends, you would have known this if you had let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions." Rachel says sounding a little angry.

"You expect me to believe Santana can just be friends with someone?" He asks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Santana asks

"I wouldn't answer that, if I were you." Puck and I say the same time, but he doesn't heed the warning.

"To add to the fact you're a bitch, nobody would want to be your friend unless there's some other kind of benefit. You're a whore."

Finn was scared shitless when Santana launched herself towards him but she was quickly grabbed by Brittany, Sam and Mike.

"I think it's best everyone went home, that's enough drama for one day." Mr Schue says. "Finn that was a red card, you're out of glee until you can apologize and mean it."

"What!? Why!? She started it!"

"And I'm ending it. See you guys tomorrow." He says then walks out.

People start shuffling out when they notice the conflict between Finn and Santana was over now that Brittany calmed her down.

"Finn." Rachel called. "I don't want assume things so I'm going to ask something before talking, you okay with that?"

"Sure."

"Did you hit Santana?" She asks

"Why are all our conversations about her?" He asked exasperatedly

"Because you made them about her, this is the first time I'm doing it." She replies. "But that's not important, answer the question. And don't even think of lying to me."

"You weren't there to hear what she said Rachel."

"Did you or did you not hit her, Finn? It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes, but it was her fault she provoked me and said stuff. If you think about all of this is her fault." He says.

"No, it's not-" I interject but am stopped by Rachel.

"It's okay, Quinn, I can handle this." she says. "Finn you can't blame someone else when it's your fault. I'm allowed to have friends and spend time with them that doesn't mean we're sleeping together."

"But-"

"There's no excuse Finn. We're over."

"Why?"

"I think it's for the best because you can't trust me or my friends. Plus you had that heart to hit a girl, and in the face at that. Finn no reason in hell gives you the right to hit a girl especially a pretty girl in the face. For those reasons I think this relationship should end right now."

"Fine! Whatever! I don't need you!" He shouts and we watch him storm out of the room.

"Now I have some things I would like to ask you, Quinn." Rachel says as she turns to face me.

* * *

Guess it's almost over... I think. Enjoy your week enough for me and you. :D Please.


	13. Take Your Pick

Hi guys, thanks to tropical storm Rafael I have no school today which means no tests and up date time. The song is I Love You 5 by Never Shout Never. Enjoy. :D.

* * *

_Quinn POV_

I knew I should have escape when I had the chance but I just couldn't leave Rachel with Finn and Santana and hope for the best. I look over at Santana with pleading eyes hoping she gets the message.

"Quinn?" Rachel says which makes me pull my gaze from Santana

"Huh?"

"The question."

"Yeah sorry, what was it?"

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by my phone receiving a text. I open it and see it's from Santana giving me an out.

"Sorry Rachel, I've got to go my mom wants me home now because we're having guests later today." I say then speed out the choir room.

I make my way to the car and send Santana and Puck a quick text to meet me at my house.

I'm sitting on the couch trying to plan out all the details and every possible fault when the door bell rings and is quickly followed by pounding on the door. I open it to find Santana and Brittany.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany says bouncing past me into the house followed by Santana.

"Quinn you plan on explaining why you were begging me to help you get away from Berry?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, that's why I told you and Puck to come over. I'm going to need your help." I reply closing the door behind her.

"Okay so why?"

"You have to promise not to say anything... Santana like."

"I can't make that promise Q, but if it makes you feel better I'll try not to." She says as she sits next to Brittany.

I sit and contemplate the options. Maybe I can pull it off on my own. But she might have some good ideas. But is it worth it? Yes. Okay then it's settled.

"So because Rachel suspects it's me and I'm sure she was going to ask me-"

"She did but you were busy trying to get away. Which would bring us back to why?" Santana says bluntly which causes Brittany to elbow her.

"I was getting to that. Her just asking would be anti-climatic so I was thinking of another way she could get to me. I was planning on leaving a note that would tell her where to find me. I'm hoping you guys can help me with all the details."

"Aww, that's so cute Quinn." Brittany says as she comes over to me and hugs me. "Rachel will be so happy when she finds you."

"So what are the details?" Santana asks

"I'll tell you when Puck gets here." I reply

Puck shows up five minutes later and I tell them what ideas I have so far. They all throw in their own ideas, some better than others, and we eventually come up with a sort of full proof plan.

By the time everything is done we all are looking forward to tomorrow to see how it plays out. I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

:D~Tomorrow~:D

I walk down the hall from my last stop and everything seems to be going as planned. The note is in place and not a teacher in sight, the second one was a lot more work to get done than the first one.

With the help and teachings of Santana and Puck all the teachers somehow magically got flat tires over night including the spare tire. It was Puck's idea. We could have just settled for those we have first period with but Santana decided to believe in equality for all. I'm sure she just hoping none of the teachers show up, which would result in all classes getting cancelled for the day.

I get a text saying that Rachel's here as I turn into my station. I quickly set up the equipment and wait for the green light.

_Rachel POV_

Today I'm on a mission and this time there will be no escaping or jumping ship, I will find the truth. I open my locker and as usual there's a note.

_Hello my dear Rachel, _

_I assume you're putting my puzzle together due to the fact that you have been inquiring about me. Knowing you, you're set on finding the truth and me today even if you have to lock everyone inside of the school :). Don't worry you'll find me soon._

_Getting back on track, I love that you are able to see the best in everyone. _

_The flower in the corner of your locker is a Gardenia._

I look up and reach for the flower.

_It represents how my love for you was at first a 'secret love'. It also means 'you are lovely' which is a fact about you._

_For your clue you'll have to turn around._

I turn around to find Santana standing behind me holding out another flow which has a note attached. I take them and read the note.

_This flower is a pink Carmellia. I've been 'longing for you' for some time now and it look the help of my friends to act on it. Walk down the hall and take a left._

I look up to find Santana smiling, she indicates for me to go so I do. When I turn the corner I find Puck holding a giant teddy bear that also has a note. The sight was adorable and somewhat funny seeing the self proclaimed badass holding a giant teddy bear.

I take the bear and read the note.

_A token of my affection, I would like for you to have this to remember me by whether or not you reciprocate my love. Yes, my love, this song expresses that._

Before I can even question what song I hear a voice, Quinn's voice and a guitar through the P.A system.

_I love you 1, a 2, a 3, shoo bee doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I could afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

_I love you 5_

I look back at Puck who now has a smiling Brittany next to him. She takes me by the hand and starts leading me down the hall.

_I've been walkin' around tryin' to figure out_

_Why I'm feeling all the feelings that I'm feeling now_

_And I've got more on my mind than I have got on my plate_

When we round the corner I know exactly where I'm being taken.

_I love you 1, a 2, a 3, shoo bee doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I could afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

We enter the auditorium and I spot Quinn onstage singing her heart out and I become mesmerized.

_I love you 5 times more than any boy from before_

_Cause all they really cared about is whether you put out_

_And I truly believe, that this love could be_

Brittany leads me to a table with two flowers, a yellow Rose and a Jonquil and a note.

_And I can count 5 times off the top of my head_

_Where I sucked it in cause you were hangin' with him_

_And I can softly say I love you all the same_

The yellow Rose means 'friendship' and the Jonquil means 'love me'. Which will you give to me? The note says

_I love you 1, a 2, a 3, shoo bee doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I could afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

I take a flower, placing it behind my back before making my down the stairs towards the stage.

_I love you 1, a 2, a 3, shoo bee doo_

_I love you 4, that's more than I could afford_

_And I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth_

Quinn's eyes find mine and none of us look away.

_I love you 5_

_I love you 5_

_I love you 5_

The last note rings out leaving the auditorium in silence.

* * *

Cheesy yet sweet isn't it. Till next time


	14. Package Deal

Sup guys, girls, hommies? I would let you jump straight into the story but greetings seem so nice :D. Enjoy.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

My eyes never leave Rachel's and I begin to feel anxious to know which flower she took.

As much as I love being her friend, being more than that would definitely be the icing on my cake.

"Hi." I say with a shy smile.

"Hello to you too, Quinn, you have very good escaping skills from my questions, you know." She says.

"Yeah, sorry about that, this way was much more theatrical."

"Theatrics are always appreciated." She replies "I take it you're my secret admirer?"

"Yes."

"So I wasn't imagining things. Good."

"Excuse me?"

"You really did wink at me. Oh my God." She says.

"W-what?"

"What you said in the bathroom, the song you did was not just for Santana but me too... all of them."

I nod in response. I've made no progress in finding out which she's holding behind her back but my nervousness seems to have increased tenfold.

"I don't know what to say, Quinn, no one has ever done so much for me before."

"The great Rachel Berry is speechless." I say with a smile. "You can show me what flower you picked instead of trying to form sentences."

"Do you really want to know?" She asks and the saying you can't have your cake and eat it pops into mind but I try not to let it get to me.

"Yes, if you want me as a friend I'll be one" I say with conviction. "But that won't change how I feel about you."

I start melting when she smiles and that is when I know it doesn't matter which she has, I'd follow her to the end of the world if she wants. She pulls out the Jonquil and I'm elated. I feel relieved and excited, to sum it all I feel awesome. I pull her into a hug then proceed to spin around with her in my arms.

"Quinn put me down." She says through a laugh.

I do it a few more times just for good measure before putting her down. We lock eyes and enter a staring contest once again. My eyes flicker down to her lips and before I know it words are flowing from my mouth.

"Rachel, I really want to... I mean... Can I kiss you?" I ask her suddenly nervous all over again.

"I'd really like that." She says while taking a step closer to me.

I don't hesitate to close the gap between us.

Puck and Santana's presence are made known when I hear wolf whistles and cat calls in the background. I ignore them and snake my arm around Rachel's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When we break apart, I look into her eyes and find that they are now clouded.

"That. Was. Awesome." She says. "Why did this not happen before?"

"Well, you were dating Finn and didn't know how I felt about you." I reply.

"Then it's a good thing I'm dating this incredibly hot blonde now."

"Oh really, do I know her?" I ask with a smirk playing on my lips.

"No, she doesn't go to this school." She replies with a smirk of her own.

I instantly pout, she pecks me on the lips then runs off in the direction of Santana, Puck and Brittany while laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Berry." I shout and the smile on my face can be heard through it.

I quickly follow after her, when I catch up to her and link our hand, lacing our fingers together in the process. I look down at her and she smiles up at me.

"Aww, they're so cute." Brittany says.

"I think I just got a cavity." Santana adds.

"You think I have a chance of getting up in that?" Puck asks Santana who just laughs in response.

I shoot him a glare which he seems to notice. "I was just kidding, Quinn, I know I can't get between you and Rach." He says but I continue to glare.

"Cut him some slack, Q. You've been trying for so long to get up on that and you finally are, I don't think Puck even has a chance." Santana says and I look away with a blush.

"Can we please stop talking like the 'that' is not standing right here."Rachel says.

"Quinn is also part of the 'that' Puck was referring to."

"They're just messing with you." Brittany says

"She's right, you can't take anything they say to heart. They talk sense sometimes but most times you can just ignore them." I say with a smile.

"We take offence to that." Puck and Santana say. "This wouldn't be happening in without us, now would it?" Santana continues.

"No it wouldn't. That's why no matter what you say I know you're happy for me." I say then pull her in for a hug. "And I guess Puck was just being Puck." I say and motion for him to join the hug.

"Hey!-"

"Just shut up and join the hug Puckerman." Santana says while efficiently cutting him off.

He starts grumbling and pouting but joins in anyway.

"Group hug!" Brittany shouts pulling a smiling Rachel with her.

They put more force into it than necessary causing us all to tip over and fall and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"You guys are crazy!" Rachel exclaims.

"You'll learn to love that about us." Santana says while Puck and Brittany nod in agreement.

"We come in the Quinn package." Puck adds and wiggles his eyebrow.

"Wanky." Santana says.

"I can handle the crazy, I just have to get accustom to all the innuendos." Rachel says

"There's a never ending supply of them so you'll be immune soon." I say

"I look forward to it." She replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What you really have t o worry about is Brittany." I stage whisper.

She looks up at Brittany then at me, then at Puck and Santana then back at me. "How is she, worst than them?"

"Not worst per say. She has the tendency of over sharing."

"Over sharing?" She asks with a puzzled look and I slowly nod. A flash of realization crosses her face. "Oh God."

"If Santana's there you should be fine, she normally stops her before it gets... out of hand."

"That might take longer to get accustom to though. Anything else I have to worry about?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then, there's something I don't mind getting accustom to right now." She says with a smirk while leaning into me.

"Oh really? I ask with a smirk of my own.

This time she closes the gap between us and we easily ignore the background conversation that immediately occurs.

"Did they forget that we're here?" I hear Santana ask.

"Just enjoy the show." Puck says.

"I prefer the hands on approach over watching."

"I think I can help you with that." Brittany says.

Which presumably lead to a make out session of their own, going by Puck's reaction.

"This is so hot." Puck says. "Wait, let me join. You can't leave me by myself."

Everyone looks up when we hear the PA system start rustling, then a voice comes through it.

"Attention students, your teachers are not able to make it to school due to transportation problems. Today's classes are now suspended until tomorrow." The voice says.

We watch as Puck and Santana high five each other.

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel asks

"I'll tell you later." I reply with a smile.

"Let's take this party to my house Puck shouts then leads the way out with us in tow.

* * *

How do you feel? Happy, sad, melancholy, nonchalant? Feel free to tell me.


	15. Don't Give Up

Hey guys. Early update, or is it that all of my updates are late, -shrugs- doesn't matter. I'd like to thanks all of you for reading, following, favourate-ing and or reviewing. Oh, in the last chapter when Puck said party it was meant in the form like group. Ok, so I don't own glee, yada, yada, yada. All mistakes are mine, yada, yada, yada. Please enjoy.

* * *

As I'm walking down the hall I can't help but feel on top of the world. Even with the mass of bodies trying to escape this prison we call school the people still clear a path for me to pass. The only difference this time is that if I look to my left and right I would see the important people in my life next to me, Puck, Santana, Brittany and most importantly Rachel. I'm no longer watching from afar thanks to the help of Santana. To think some time ago I was doubtful this was even possible. Well you know how I said God opened a window this time whole wall was taken out and now I'm walking under blue skies.-

"The inside of your head must be pretty interesting." I hear from Rachel as we hop in Santana's car. I look over to find her wearing a bright smile.

"It is, I'll paint you a picture of it sometime." I say.

"You'd do that for me?" She asks.

"Yep, I'd do anything for you" I reply with a shy smile.

"Can we please stop before I start puking rainbows?" Santana says which causes Brittany to elbow her. "Oww, Britt."

"Be nice San, they're so adorable." Brittany says.

Rachel and I look away trying to hide similar blushes which have crept onto our faces.

"So what were you thinking about?" Rachel asks me.

"How I didn't think this would ever happen." I reply with a smile. "You know, me dating Rachel Berry."

"If it makes you feel better I'd have never guessed that I would be dating 'The Quinn Fabray' either."

"And to thank for it we have Santana and Puck." I say as I hug Santana around the neck from the back of her chair.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Q, I'm trying to drive and you choking me is not helping." Santana says as she taps my hand with one of hers.

"Under all that Santana she's really sweet." I tell Rachel.

"It wasn't sweet it was conventional. Since I was going to get my girl, I might as well have helped you get yours in the process."

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat." I say while shaking my head and she just huffs in response.

We pull up to Puck's house and he's outside waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" He asks

"Quinn tried to kill me on the way here." Santana replies. "While I was driving."

"It was a good attempt but her skills were just too good for me." I deadpan

"Anyway." Puck says while opening the door. "Make yourselves at home."

~Later~

Santana and I are sitting on the couch watching TV, well she is. My attention is now on Brittany and Rachel having a conversation about God knows what but they seem really into it.

"We're lucky people aren't we?" I say. She looks over at me then follows my line of sight.

"Yeah we are." She replies

"Don't screw it up."

"Same to you."

Puck hops over the chair and lands between us.

"My life sucks." He says. "I've got four hot chicks in my house, with no chance of getting either of them in my bed."

"There is a chance of that happening." Santana says. We watch as Puck's face lights up. "The only thing is that you won't be in it." She continues and instantly his face falls.

"Look at the bright side you have four great friends." I say while patting him on his back.

"What were we talking about before my dreams were mercilessly crushed?" He asked

"Screwing things up." I say and a smile forms on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Puckerman." Santana says.

"Ok, ok. From what I know those girls over there hold your hearts. You guys would do anything for them and follow them anywhere." He says while moving his hand in a whipping motion. "Sure like all relationships there'll be ups and downs, just don't give up and you'll be fine."

"Wise man, Puckerman comes out again." I say with a smile.

"I think I like him more than the regular Puck." Santana says jokingly.

"Good to know I'm appreciated around here." He says sarcastically

We sit in silence for a moment before it's broken.

"You guys remember how this all started?" Puck asks and we both nod in agreement. "Good because we're going to end it that way." He says.

_~The Next Day~_

Still content with life I stroll down the school hallway to glee. Rachel's the only one in the choir room, not like I would have sit next to anyone but her, my girlfriend.

"Ready to be sung to once again by yours truly." I say with a smile on my face.

"I thought that would end now that you have 'the girl'." She replies.

"Yeah, well I think I should at least sing to my girlfriend."

"I think she would appreciate that." She says while gravitating towards me while pulling me closer.

We split when we hear footsteps entering the room.

"What do we have here?" Santana asks when she sees our blush. "Going at it again?"

"No." Rachel and I say at the same time.

Santana just smirks and sits on my right while Brittany sits on what I would call her left, if she wasn't practically sitting on her.

The others start shuffling in with Mr. Shue leading. Santana goes to talk to him then sits back down.

"We're ending this shit." She says

"There's no need to swear Santana." Rachel chastises.

"Whatever."

Mr. Shue starts talking and Rachel gives him her full attention. I in turn give her mine.

Santana smacks me over the head then makes her way down the stairs with Puck. I get up and quickly her.

"I would say something but there's no introduction needed." Santana says. "The song speaks for itself."

(**Santana**, _Quinn_, **_Both_**)

Puck's guitar sounds throughout the room and we share a quick smile with each other.

Santana smiles up at Brittany and sings.

**When I look into your eyes**

**It's like watching the night sky**

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

**There's so much they hold**

I do the same with Rachel.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I lock eyes with brown ones filled with intensity.

**_I won't give up on us _**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up_**

Santana and I start walking around the room.

_And when you need your space_

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

**Cause even the stars they burn**

**Some even fall to the earth**

**We've got a lot to learn**

**God knows we're worth it**

**_No I won't give up_**

We sing the next lines with pure heart because of how meaningful it is to us.

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_**

**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_**

**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_**

**_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_**

**_And in the end your still my friend at least we did intend _**

**_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_**

**_We had to learn, how to bend, without the world, caving in_**

**_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am_**

Rachel's eyes never leave me as I sing.

**_I won't give up on us _**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up, still looking up._**

**I won't give up on us **_(no I'm not, giving up)_

**God knows I'm tough enough **_(I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn _**(we're alive, we are loved)**

_God knows we're worth it _**(and we're worth it)**

Santana and I glance at each other and smile.

**_I won't give up on us _**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up_**

"That was a great performance guys. Everyone enjoy your weekend." Mr. Shue says then leaves at the speed of light.

"How was it?" I ask Rachel.

"Great." She says.

"What, no 'you we're pitchy at times'?" I ask playfully

"Nope, you made up for that with heart and soul." She replies

"You did good." Puck says as drapes his arm over our shoulder and pulls me into a side hug."We're going to Santana's how you coming?"

I turn to Rachel to see what she says.

"Sure, I have had some interesting experiences over there."

"Alright, let's roll Puck!" Shouts, leading us down the hall to meet Santana and Brittany, then out of the school.

* * *

It's sad to say but this is the last chapter, we had a good time together but I feel this story has fulfilled its purpose. There'll probably be a sequel (feel free to PM me about it, you know things you want to see and stuff), but it might not be the next story I write. I hope we meet again, til next time. :D


End file.
